Romance d'époque victorienne
by Chromiie
Summary: Une réception organisée pour une naissance peut mener à tout...


30 OTP challenge: in a diffrent clothing style.

Tout est à Kishimoto.

Romance d'époque victorienne

C'était une soirée spéciale, tout le gratin du japon s'était réuni afin de célébrer la naissance du fils de l'empereur. Temari faisait partie d'une noble famille, et avait par conséquent été invitée à cette soirée. Elle était venue en compagnie de ses deux frères cadets, Kankuro et Gaara, et tous les trois représentaient leur famille. Leur parent, Rasa et Karura, étaient en voyage d'affaires pour le compte de l'empereur , et se trouvaient en Corée du Sud. Quant à leur oncle, Yashamaru, il était en mission humanitaire au Brésil. Le futur héritier était né en été, et profitant du beau temps de la saison ,la réception avait lieu dans le jardin du palais impérial. Un petit air frais soufflait, apportant une délicieuse odeur de fleurs. Ses frères l'avaient depuis longtemps quittés, le premier était parti saluer Sasori, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges foncés et que son cadet admirait particulièrement. Tous les deux étaient passionnés par les marionnettes. Son autre frère Gaara, avait rejoint deux de ses camarades de lycée Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiha Sasuke, deux garçons de famille nobles également. L'impératrice avait une grande passion pour la mode victorienne et donc, tous les invités s'étaient habillés comme à cette époque. La robe de Temari était couleur lilas, elle touchait le sol, et elle avait de longues manches de la même couleur. A la poitrine, du côté gauche, un nœud de la même couleur avait été brodé. Pour une fois, la jeune fille avait détaché ses cheveux qui reposaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, et derrière son oreille droite se trouvait une rose blanche. Sa solitude prit fin lorsqu'elle fut rejoint par Yamanaka Ino, et les deux soeurs Hyuga Hinata et Hanabi.

« -Bonsoir Temari-san, la saluèrent-elles.

-Bonsoir mes amies, comment allez-vous ce soir ? ,leur demanda heureuse de les voir.

Ino portait une robe longue , de couleur pourpre, ses manches étaient courtes, et sur le col était brodé une fine dentelle avec un motif floral. Autour de son cou un collier en argent avec une fleur pendait. Hinata avait opté pour une robe longue de couleur bleu pastel, avec des manches trois-quarts et un ruban bleu foncé était noué à la taille. Sa petite sœur Hanabi , avait fait un choix osé. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe orange clair, aux manches longues et avait elle un ruban orange plus foncé à la taille.

-Nous allons bien merci, la remercièrent les deux soeurs.

-Moi aussi, mais je suis déçue, je voulais te présenter mon frère, mais je l'ai perdu de vue et depuis impossible de le retrouver, soupira Ino.

-Ne t'en fais pas , la soirée ne fais que commencer, je suis sûre et certaine que tu pourras les présenter à un moment ou à un autre, lui assura Hanabi.

-Peut-être, mais cela ne se fait pas, stupide grand frère, que peut-il y avoir de mieux que faire la connaissance d'une aussi charmante fille que Temari-san, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et secoua négativement la tête, ce n'était pas comme cela que leur parent les avait élevé.

-Allons Ino ne sois pas en colère, fais-moi plutôt un sourire, tu es dans un endroit magnifique, avec nous et le temps est agréable, tu ne vas pas garder cet air juste à cause de ton frère. Je pourrais en dire autant des miens qui m'ont abandonné pour allez parler avec d'autres personnes, lui dit l'autre blonde amusée par sa réaction.

Elle releva la tête, et passa ses yeux sur ses amies qui lui souriaient, elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes , réfléchissant aux paroles de Temari.

-Tu as raison, je ne vais pas ruiner ma soirée parce que monsieur joue les fantômes, il reviendra bien me voir pour vérifier que les garçons ne me tournent pas trop autour, affirma-t-elle.

Hinata sembla choquée par tant de franchise, c'est vrai qu' Ino était très jolie, mais elle n'aurait jamais le dire à voix haute. La fille aînée des Hyuga admirait la confiance en elle de la cadette des Yamanaka et aurait tout donné pour être comme elle.

-Quelle assurance Ino-san !, finit-elle par lui avouer.

-Tu pourrais dire la même chose Hinata-chan, tu es ravissante, la complimenta son amie.

Le compliment fit rougir la sœur de Hanabi, peu habituée à entendre ce genre de choses. Il faut dire qu'elle ne parlait que rarement aux gens, à cause de sa grande timidité, sa sœur était plus extravertie, et était tout le contraire de son aînée.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Kankuro , Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke les rejoignirent afin de discuter du petit bébé et de la réussite de l'évènement. Au bout d'un moment, Temari s'excusa et quitta le petit groupe. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un muret, de là où elle était elle pouvait voir le jardin réservé aux fleurs, et se mit à les contempler rêveusement.

\- J'ignore quelle est la plus belle fleurs de cet endroit...probablement celle qui a trouvé refuge dans vos cheveux, entendit-elle bientôt.

Elle sentit bientôt une présence à ses côtés et se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Elle fit une révérence en signe de respect auquel il répondit par un baise-main.

-Vous devez être Deidara-san, le frère aînée d' Ino-chan, devina-t-elle.

-C'est exact, et vous devez être la fameuse Temari-san dont me parles sans cesse ma soeur, répondit-il.

\- En bien j'espère, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Toujours mademoiselle, elle n'a jamais prononcé une parole qui aurait pu vous offenser ou vous faire du tord je peux vous l'assurer, jura-t-il.

-Oh si vous le dîtes ,je vous crois sur parole, répondit-elle sincère.

-Elle a beau vous vanter , la beauté qu'elle m'a décrite est bien en-dessous de ce que mes yeux contemplent en ce moment, avoua-t-il.

-Chercheriez-vous à me séduire Deidara-san ? , lui demanda-t-elle touchée de son compliment.

Elle restait pourtant sur ses gardes, les hommes de bonnes familles étaient dangeureux pour les jeunes filles.

\- A vous séduire, certainement pas, cela a un goût d'éphémère quand je ne veux plus vous quitter, la contredit-elle.

Elle resta muette, elle ayant toujours une bonne répartie se trouvait incapable de répondre quoique ce soit.

-Le bal donné par l'empereur et l'impératrice va bientôt débuter, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière, lui proposa-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

-Cela serait pour moi un honneur et un bonheur sans fin , accepta la jeune femme en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils remontèrent l'allée sans se presser, et sans savoir qu'une paire d'yeux les observait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Bravo grand frère, tu n'es pas si bête après tout...Maintenant que ta vie amoureuse est sur la bonne voie ,il est temps pour moi de me trouver un cavalier. Je vais aller demander à Sasuke-kun s'il veut bien danser avec moi, autant tenter ma chance puisque Sakura-chan n'est pas là, conclut Ino en se précipitant au palais. »

Temari se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix, mais ils n'allaient que danser, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça...Que lui réservait cette nuit , elle qui ne se sentait déjà plus toucher premières notes qui parvinrent à ses oreilles la libérèrent de toute crainte. Elle vivait son début de romance, elle verrait si tout resterait ainsi après minuit, et si le prince charmant resterait un prince.


End file.
